Year of Community Update 2
Changes in the Community Team Demotions This next part is a heavy subject for me, but it is one that perhaps should be discussed. I can not speak for the entire community on this part however, there have been discussions and days on chat where in rare occasions, instead of talking about Marvel or DC, Ben 10 or Death Note, there is an actual discussion about the community. One of the brought up topics was the current status of the Community Team. I don't recall names as this was about three weeks ago I believe, but there were some that proposed potentially shifting the Community Team. As this is the Year of Community, it's important we listen to the community, and there is a belief stirring in the community that there needs to be some demotions and some promotions. The demotions that were brought up were primarily two users: Roads and Brian. Now, these users have both had a major impact on this community, and their contributions can not be ignored. Roads was more of the administrative bureaucrat, handling the management of the wiki impressively in the earlier years of the community, which I'm sure some users can remember. He was also a good writer, writing one of the most well-known and well-regarded shows on the wiki, Ben 10: Multi Trixes. One of his greatest contributions was the wiki event that recently just had its 13th version of, Fanon Con. Fanon Con is officially 3 years old now, an amazing feat that could not have happened if Roads had not created the original idea of Fanon Con. He was a creative and authoritative inspiration for many users on here, and it was only until recently that he was #1 on the Leaderboard, having been overthrown by Ulti. However, Brian brought a sense of life and fun to this community. He is the personality, the youthfulness that keeps people smiling, and I myself have a fond memory of him being the first user to greet me on chat. He has promoted and demoted users, voted on key issues, created an almost sister-like wiki known as The Everything Everything Wiki, and was a major player in several moments, including the "Reported Blog" that set off one of this community's most dramatic eras yet. Both users have contributed so much, and without either of them, this place would not be what is today. However, in the last two years, both users have shown less involvement. It was assured that when Roads finished Ben 10: Revamped that he would step down, however the questions that were given to me were "How long ago was that assurance made? How long will that exactly be? Is he ever going to finish it?". This is a worthy thing to think about. Should Roads stay a bureaucrat as we wait for him to finish a show that he has shown little activity to? His last edit was December 2, 2014, and this is why it was suggested that Roads have all of his rights removed. Brian, on the other hand, while still active, some think his attention is elsewhere. Examples include the Kamen Rider Discussion board, TEEmblr, and so forth rather then proposing new suggestions, discussing with administration how to improve the wiki, and so forth. It was agreed by a few during this discussion that Brian, although still active and clearly still capable of being authoritative, may not need the bureaucrat rights he currently has. Instead, it was been proposed that Brian be demoted to a Chat Moderator, rather then being removed of all rights. So, that is the proposed demotions. Roads and Brian. As they are bureaucrats, a community vote would have to decide before Staff could do anything. Before a thread is made however, I ask you, the community, as well as my fellow administrators and chat moderators, is this the right decision to make? Promotions Now should these users be demoted, there have been some suggestions as to how the Community Team would be filled and ordered. After some discussion and personal thoughts, I propose the following: ---- The Community Team is the administrative team of this wiki, including Chatmods, Admins, and Bureaucrats. |- | | |} ---- The two users who would be promoted to administrators have shown they're capable of advancing to that role, as both users have been on for several years and in those several years done an efficient job. Experience on other wikis has also been accounted as well. The two users who would be promoted to chat moderators have mostly been selected based on performance in other related subjects, like the Community Committee, and activity on chat. Voting The point of this is not to vote in the comments of the blog, but to start the process of discussion, to see what the remainder of the Community, what the administration thinks. What we can vote on is when to vote on these things. I propose one week from this blog's release, we vote on both matters. The demotions would be voted on by the entire community (as is required by the Staff to demote crats). The promotions would be voted on by either the administration or the community. I leave this decision to you. Vote 1.1, 1.2, 2.1, or 2.2. as your options. The Social Networks As you may be able to guess, the name of this heading is inspired by the film The Social Network, the drama film about Facebook's origins. This has been a suggestion brought up a few times, but recently has been suggested with a little more support in the last few weeks. I am pleased to announce that if the community is up for it, we will become one of many wikis to have our own social media pages! As we are just starting to enter the social media world, we will be limited to three social media sites right now. Because of this, these three sites would be considered as Phase One. Phase Two would expand to other sites like Instagram, Tumblr, deviantArt, etc. But anyway, let me explain you about the three social media sites we'll be starting pages up at. Facebook First off, we have Facebook. Facebook is a great source to provide updates on wiki matters, hosting contests, advertising shows, and other potential uses. This would be a great place for written trailers and contests, plus we could start bringing in Featured Pages into this as well, by making our official announcement of who won the Features on Facebook first. On the wiki side, this would also be the main place for written announcements, such as admin blogs and updates. Twitter Next, we have Twitter. Twitter is a great way for teasing and promoting, as well as quick updates or links to our wiki. It would also be used as a possible source for Q and A. YouTube Finally, we have YouTube. Social Network Q and A *Who will be running these social media pages? **To ensure that the social media pages are safe and protected, only administrators will be allowed to access these pages. While the chat moderators and other users in the community are all trustworthy and great people, the administration will be handling this for privacy, security, and management concerns. *How often will these pages get new posts? **TBA *Please help, I want advertisements for my shows but I don't know how to have them on these social media pages... can you explain? **Okay so this is what a lot of people are going to want to know. How to place ads. *Don't we already have a facebook account? **Techincally, yes we do. Except this one was made in 2010/2011, and is so old no one remembers how to get on it. So pretend it doesn't exist.... PRETEND.... PRETEND.... PREILLUMANTIISREALTEND.... PRETEND.... PRETEND..... PRESCIDRATEND.... lol i'm done. * Other Topics • Project Insights • Social Media • Wiki Events • Changes in Community Team • The Blacklist/Rating System • The Featured User problem • The Record Book (This has been ignored lol) • Multiverse Group • The possible revising of the Ultimate Guide for New Users